Lizabeth
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Lizabeth | jname=ヒロミ | tmname=Hiromi | slogan=no | image=Lizabeth.png | size=150px | caption=Lizabeth| gender=Female | hometown=Unknown | region=Kanto | relatives= (father), Meredith (mother), Ship (grandfather)| trainer=yes | trainerclass= | game=yes | generation=IV | games= | leader=no | team=no | brain=no | anime=yes | epnum=M09 | epname=Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea | enva=Emily Williams| java=Kaori Manabe| }} Lizabeth (Japanese: ヒロミ Hiromi) is a main character who appeared in Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea. She is a descendant of the People of the Water, denoted by her blue necklace and bracelet. Lizabeth travels with her grandfather Ship, mother Meredith and father as a member of performers troupe, the Marina Group. In the anime and met Lizabeth and her family after noticing several bubbles of water appear out of nowhere in a barren field. The group later witnessed one the Marina Group's water performances, where Lizabeth was seen wearing a -inspired costume and swimming with . The next day, reported that she had dreamed of swimming towards a sea temple. Lizabeth admitted that she had the same dream when she was younger, and explained that it is a hallmark sign that someone is a descendant of the People of the Water. Lizabeth later accompanied her family, Jack Walker, and Ash's group to an ancient People of the Water site, where she and her family explained the legends that surround the ancient group. Later, Lizabeth boarded her grandfather's ship, Blue Lagoon, to help return to Samiya. During one of the voyage's stops, Manaphy chased after May's bandanna. Fearing that Manaphy was missing, Lizabeth captained a submersible with Ash and his friends aboard. They soon located Manaphy, but then hit some underwater turbulence and lost their radio connection with the Blue Lagoon. Manaphy helped escort the submersible out of the riptide and towards Samiya. Lizabeth docked at Samiya and went on to explore the sea temple's grounds with the others. They later saw the Sea Crown in person, due to The Phantom using his obtained People of the Water mark to unlock an entryway. After the Phantom began to dismantle the Sea Crown, which caused Samiya to flood with water, Lizabeth led Ash's group back to the submersible in an attempt to escape. However, Ash and May decided to help Jack Walker restore the Sea Crown, leaving Lizabeth, Brock, and Max in the sub. Being unable to reach the Sea Crown, Jack fled Samiya, and Lizabeth reluctantly decided to leave Samiya without Ash and May. Fortunately, Ash managed to restore the Sea Crown in time, causing Samiya to rise from the ocean. Lizabeth and the others then became bystanders during the showdown between the Pokémon and the Phantom and his crew. Once the battle ended with the Phantom's defeat, Lizabeth, family, and Ash's group were surrounded in a mystical golden light, which allowed them to soar through the sky and ocean with the Pokémon. They all then watched as Samiya disappeared back into the ocean. Everyone later returned to port, where Ship's shipmates were waiting. Lizabeth and the others then returned to their travel vehicle, and later, she waved goodbye to Ash and his friends. Lizabeth briefly reappeared in a montage in The Rise of Darkrai, which chronicled the preceding nine s. Character Lizabeth is a positive person and happily offers comfort to those in need. She has a close relationship with her family, though Lizabeth doesn't like it whenever Meredith tells stories about her childhood. Lizabeth knows a lot about her ancestor's culture, but was unable to read their ancient text. She is one of the few women has met that actually likes him in return. Artwork Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=眞鍋かをり Kaori Manabe |en=Emily Williams |es_eu=Celia de Diego |de=Shandra Schadt |ko=배정미 Bae Jeongmi 김영은 Kim Yeongeun |nl=Kirsten Fennis |pt_br=Priscila Ferreira}} In the manga In the Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea manga Lizabeth appears in the , fulfilling the same role as she does in the movie. In the games Lizabeth makes a cameo appearance in on as a using , , and , all of which were Pokémon used during the Marina Underwater Pokémon Show. However, this Easter egg was not recognized by the translation team, who named her Katelyn. Pokémon This listing is of Lizabeth's Pokémon in the : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr DP Swimmer F.png |prize= 448|Diamond and Pearl}}/ 512|Platinum}} |class=Swimmer |name=Katelyn |game=DPPt |location=Sinnoh Route 220 |locationname=Route 220 |pokemon=3}} | / |type1=Water |ability=Swift Swim |move1=Aqua Jet|move1type=Water|move1cat=Physical |move2=SonicBoom|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Special |move3=Quick Attack|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Physical |move4=Attract|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |type1=Fighting|type2=Psychic |ability=Pure Power |move1=Confusion|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Special |move2=Brick Break|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Physical |move3=Meditate|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Status |move4=Light Screen|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} | / |type1=Water |ability=Swift Swim |move1=Water Pulse|move1type=Water|move1cat=Special |move2=Horn Attack|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Physical |move3=Aqua Ring|move3type=Water|move3cat=Status |move4=Captivate|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} Quotes * Before battle :"I may not look it now, but I'm a star. I'm always with my Pokémon." * Before rematch :"Oh, hi! Are you back to see our Pokémon show again?" * Being defeated :"I lost, but at least I had fun." * After being defeated :"If it were an underwater Pokémon show, I would have shined." In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Lizabeth or her Pokémon in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Psychic|jpset=Movie Commemoration VS Pack: Sea's Manaphy|jpnum=007/019}} Names Category:Diamond and Pearl characters Category:Platinum characters Category:Water-type Trainers de:Lizabeth es:Lizabeth it:Lizabeth ja:ヒロミ